Ikanaide
by Rinsa Unuka12
Summary: Setiap detik waktu yang ku jalani bersamamu, setiap kepingan kenangan yang kita ciptakan bersama, setiap kehangatan kasing sayang yang kau berikan padaku walau tak terucap dalam kata-kata. Namun semua seperti kepingan bunga tidur yang layu, seolah-olah akan mati kapan saja. Kau meninggalkanku tanpa aku menginginkannya, hanya summary gagal.
1. Prolog

_**Ikanaide**_ _ **「いかないで」**_

 _ **Author : Lth_rin**_

 _ **Kuroko no basuke by Fujjmaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Pair : MidoTaka**_

 _ **Genre : Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort,Tragedy**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Setiap detik waktu yang ku jalani bersamamu, setiap kepingan kenangan yang kita ciptakan bersama, setiap kehangatan kasing sayang yang kau berikan padaku walau tak terucap dalam kata-kata. Namun semua seperti kepingan bunga tidur yang layu, seolah-olah akan mati kapan saja. Kau meninggalkanku tanpa aku menginginkannya, hanya sendirian. Kini ku hanya sendiri tanpamu, ku ingin mengucapkan satu kalimat yang tak bisa ku ucapkan saat itu." Ikanaide...Takao...Onegai!".**_

Warning : If you not like shounen-ai or yaoi you can clik back for now,Typo,And sad content.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

「いかないで」

 _ **(PROLOG)**_

 _ **"Since I'm meet you in one time I feel hurt"**_

Past and future is not important.

Today is the most important.

Seek your happiness without any parameter.

I wish you are still happy in the further.

 _Midorima POV_

Aku, Midorima Shintarou saat ini sedang mencoba untuk memahami segala situasi rumit yang sedang terjadi. Semua ini...aku tak mengerti, karena aku yakin diriku yang sekarang belum cukup dewasa untuk bertindak sesuai sesuai , hatiku masih terpaku pada masa lalu.

Hei, untuk diriku sepuluh tahun mendatang, apakah sekarang kau bahagia?

Ataukah kau sedang bersedih? Mengapa kau sedang menangis?

Memikirkan hari yang berlalu, yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah mengikuti arus waktu.

Dan aku juga bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah hari itu akan terulang kembali?

Hei, mereka—orang yang kamu sayangi—apakah tidak berubah sampai sekarang?

Ataukah dia telah menjauh dan melangkah pada jalannya sendiri?

Atau memang dia telah pergi dan tak mungkin bisa kembali!?

Untuk aku sepuluh tahun mendatang, jika sekarang kau sedang bahagia—

Segala sesuatu tentang diriku dulu, apa kau masih mengingatnya?

Disini ada hal yang menyakitkan, bahkan sampai membuatku menangis.

Jika kau bisa, ubahlah air mata itu dengan perlahan, menjadi kenangan yang indah.

Aku,.Midorima Shintarou tidak sediam seperti apa yang orang-orang pikirkan.

Ya. Jika kau bertanya tentang bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya, aku tak akan pernah mau pasti akan menjawab berkebalikan dengan apa yang aku rasaka. Yah itu pun merurut orang-orang yang dekat denganku.

Tapi percayalah, diam-diam di dalam kamar, ketika aku sedang fokus dengan pelajaranku—kadang pikiran tentang masa depan kerap saat itu terjadi, Aku akan mengambil selembar kertas lalu menuliskan segala sesuatu yang ada dikepalaku sebagai pelampiasan.

Aku tidak punya teman sebagai teman pelepasan, karena Aku sendirian sekarang-Semenjak dirinya di sekolah aku begabung dengan klub basket yang mengenal diriku, tapi tetap saja aku merasa mereka seperti orang asing. Sekarang.

Ah ... Sejak kapan ada jurang yang tumbuh di keluarga keduanya ini, omong-omong? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah setahun berlalu.

Menjadi tertua tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau aku mempunyai pikiran dewasa pula. Kata siapa? Diriku hanya remaja 17 tahun, belum menginjak kepala dua. Bahkan Seijuurou Teman semasa SMPku pun sama, ia hanya setahun lebih tua dariku dan itu tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku danSeijuurou adalah remaja yang masih ingin menghabiskan waktu mudanya dengan hal-hal menyenangkan yang muda-mudi biasa rasakan. Berpacaran, hang-out bersama teman-teman, bahkan pergi ke bar untuk berpesta, barangkali?

Wajar ... bukan? Walaupun Aku sendiri dikenal sebagai anak yang pendiam dan tidak tertarik dengan hal tidak penting macam itu, setidaknya jika ada yang memaksaku pasti aku akan ikut.

Tunggu sebentar ... Apa maksud perkataanku ini, apa aku mengingatnya lagi dia yang selalu memaksaku untuk menemaninya!? Baiklah Abaikan saja-nanodayo!

Kembali ke cerita; sebagai yang tertua ,dan sering berada di rumah, segala tanggung jawab jatuh kepadaku. Mempelajari tentang bisnis usaha rumah sakit ayah yang akan di urus olehku,Mempelajari seluk beluk menjadi dokter dan lainnya.

Memang hal itu tak terlalu sulit bahkan dengan mudah aku bisa melalukannya dengan saat itu aku tak bertemu dengannya, ya seseorang yang membuatku gila senyum manisnya, Candanya ,Kehangatannya ,Perhatian yang selalu ia curahkan gila olehnya, namun tak disangka di pergi !.

Saat rumit seperti inilah, Aku akan berdiam diri di kamar. Melakukan kebiasaan kecilku ketika bingung dan satunya yaitu aku pernah menulis surat untuk diriku sendiri di masa depan. Menyempilkannya pada salah satu buku agenda. Berharap diriku di masa depan mengingatnya dan memperbaiki segala kesalahan yang ada.

 _Midorima POV end_

.

.

Pagi hari, sebelum berangkat ia bekerja—Shintarou sibuk mencari buku agenda kecil miliknya. Banyak hal-hal penting di sana, dan ia harus menemukannya sekarang juga. Saat sedang membuka buku-buku lamanya sesuatu terjatuh.

Itu adalah secarik kertas yang dilipat biasa. Masih rapi karena tak pernah tersentuh.

Sebuah kata tertulis di depan kertas itu 'Untuk Shintarou' ditulis dengan rapi di bagian atasnya. Ah, dia ingat surat ini..

Ditulis sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat usianya tujuh belas tahun. Midorima Shintarou yang sekarang—sepuluh tahun mendatang, adalah orang yang berbeda.

 _Aku,Midorima Shintarou saat ini sedang mencoba untuk memahami segala situasi rumit yang sedang terjadi. Semua ini..aku tak mengerti, ya, karena aku yakin diriku yang sekarang masih belum dewasa untuk bisa bertindak sesuai , hatiku masih terpaku pada masa lalu._

'Kau bodoh karena tak bisa move-on, Shintarou. Tapi aku mengerti, kau memang belum dewasa saat itu.'

 _Untukku sepuluh tahun mendatang, apakah sekarang kau bahagia?_

 _Ataukah kau sedang bersedih? Mengapa kau sedang menangis?_

'Aku tidak tau apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Bahagia ... itu seperti apa?

Bersedih? Ya, mungkin aku sedang bersedih. Kenapa kau tahu aku menangis, Shintarou? Kau tahu, banyak hal yang telah terjadi, segala masalah yang kau sebabkan dulu menjadi rumit. Aku yang merasakannya dampaknya sekarang.

Aku menangisi kesalahanku di masa lalu.

Memikirkan hari yang berlalu, yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah mengikuti arus waktu.

Dan aku juga bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah hari itu akan terulang kembali?'

 _Hei, mereka—orang yang kamu sayangi—apakah tidak berubah sampai sekarang?_

 _Ataukah dia telah menjauh dan melangkah pada jalannya sendiri?_

 _Atau memang dia pergi dan tak mungkin bisa kembali!?_

'Karena kau pengecut, Shintarou, Dan aku malu menjadi seorang pengecut sepertimu. Kau lemah, kau hanya bisa pasrah. Jika aku bisa, izinkan aku untuk membenahi segala kesalahanmu dulu.

Hari itu—hari bersamanya—tak akan pernah kembali, Baka-Shintarou.

Mereka yang kusayangi.. tentu sudah berubah. Setiap orang pasti berubah, kan? aku juga, dan dia bukan pengecualian. Hanya saja, dia yang kusayangi sudah berubah menjadi makanan para makhluk bawah tanah sana.

Dan, ya, dia menjauh. Melangkah—mengambil jalannya sendiri. Jalan yang amat menyakitkan untukku.

 _Untuk aku sepuluh tahun mendatang, jika sekarang kau sedang bahagia—Segala sesuatu tentang diriku dulu, apa kau masih mengingatnya?_

 _Disini ada hal yang menyakitkan, bahkan sampai membuatku menangis._

 _Jika kau bisa, ubahlah air mata itu dengan perlahan, menjadi kenangan yang indah._

Aku mengingatnya. Jelas.

Aku juga menangis, Shintarou.

Tentu, aku akan berusaha mengubah semuanya—yang bisa aku ubah.

Aku,Midorima Shintarou berjanji akan berhati-hati agar tidak salah mengambil langkah, seperti yang Shintarou lama lakukan.

Setelah keluar dari ruang operasi, melepas masker hijau dari mulutnya, ia langsung dikerubuti oleh keluarga pasien yang baru ditanganinya, remaja perempuan yang dimasukkan ke ruang UGD beberapa jam lalu karena mengalami Colaps dari penyakit yang di deritanya -Leukemia. Shintarou beserta rekan-rekannya yang mengurusnya langsung. Dokter yang lain sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing dan Shintarou mau tak mau harus turun tangan. Hal seperti ini memang sudah biasa.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, dok?"Sang ibu bertanya dengan wajah yang terlihat lembab dan mata sembab. Di sampingnya suaminya memegangi pundak sang istri. Memegangi tubuhnya yang sepertinya masih gemetar dan lemas.

Mereka pasti terpukul jika ia memberitahu kabar tak menyenangkan ini.

"Maaf," kata dokter muda ini pelan. Berita yang ingin Shintarou sampaikan saat ini adalah kabar buruk, "Pasien tidak bisa bertahan dengan kondisinya sekarang. Sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain," Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh penyesalan.

Shintarou dengan tim medis lain sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi memang dasarnya penyakit yang di derita pasien sudah sangat parah dan tak tertolong, Ini takdir, takdir mutlak dari yang di atas, dan Shintarou tidak bisa mencegahnya.

"Tidak mungkin ... Tidak! Maki-chan tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkanku! Maki-chan jangan meninggalkan Okaa-san!

"Dokter! Kumohon, kembalikan Maki-chan! Berapa biayanya pasti akan kubayar ...Maki-chan ... "

"Tenangkan dirimu sayang! Jangan seperti ini ..." Suaminya berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang mengamuk dan mulai histeris. Ia sendiri sedang mencoba kuat, "Maki-chan pasti akan sedih. Relakan dia. Dia sudah bahagia.."

"PEMBOHONG! MAKI-CHAN TIDAK MUNGKIN BAHAGIA DISANA!

"Ya Tuhan ... anakku ... kenapa kau tega mengambilnya dariku! putriku masih memiliki masa depan yang panjang, jangan kau ambil dia seenaknya. Hei Kami-sama. Ambil nyawaku, jangan putriku. MAKI-CHAN!"

"Maafkan kami.." ia membungkuk kecil. "Permisi."

Dengan ini Midorima Shintarou meninggalkan sepasang suami-istri yang sedang dalam masa kalutnya. Tidak ingin mengganggu.

Ini sudah biasa. Ia sudah sering menghadapi yang seperti ini.

Pukul satu dinihari. Shintarou melewati koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Suara histeris keluarga pasien masih menggema jelas di lorong tersebut. Membuat hatinya merasa pilu.

Dokter muda ini tahu benar perasaan itu, kok. Ia pernah merasakannya. Kehilangan sosok yang amat di sayanginya. Terlebih dia yang masih sangat muda.

Dan penyebab kematian orang yang di sayanginya karena penyakit kanker, tentu sangat parah sampai tak tertolong dan itu suatu pukulan telak bagi Shintarou.

Jika Tuhan sudah mengehendaki, kau sebagai manusia tidak punya hak untuk menolaknya.

Semuanya sudah diatur, yang manusia harus lakukan ialah menerimanya dengan lapang posisimu, karena manusia hanyalah makhluk lemah.

Tidak ada yang tau betapa hancurnya Shintarou saat itu.

Mayat orang yang ia sayangi ditutupi kain putih di dorong menuju kamar jenazah DIHADAPANNYA.

TBC

A/N : HOLAAA MINNA INI FIC KEDUA suka deh fic ini akan jadi berchapter tapi gak akan panjang chapternya wkwkwk...dan publishnya akan agak telat karena author ini baru sma kls 2 blm nyiapin buat lomba debat akhir oktober hufftt...

Jika ada kesamaan atau apalah itu faktor ketidak sengajaan hehehe...

JANGAN LUPA RIPIUUU...


	2. Chapter 1: Pertemuan yang tak terduga

_**Ikanaide**_ _ **「いかないで」**_

 _ **Author : Rinsa Unuka12**_

 _ **Kuroko no basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Pair : MidoTaka**_

 _ **Genre : Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort,Tragedy**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Setiap detik waktu yang ku jalani bersamamu, setiap kepingan kenangan yang kita ciptakan bersama, setiap kehangatan kasing sayang yang kau berikan padaku walau tak terucap dalam kata-kata. Namun semua seperti kepingan bunga tidur yang layu, seolah-olah akan mati kapan saja. Kau meninggalkanku tanpa aku menginginkannya, hanya sendirian. Kini ku hanya sendiri tanpamu, ku ingin mengucapkan satu kalimat yang tak bisa ku ucapkan saat itu." Ikanaide...Takao...Onegai!".**_

 _ **Warning : If you not like shounen-ai or yaoi you can clik back for now,Typo,And sad content.**_

 _ **A/N : Holla...Aku kembali hadir ni dengan fic laknat hahahaha...ini nih kelajutannya tapi sepertinya di chapter ini banyak flashbacknya jadi mohon di maklum...hahaha...maaf author gak bisa update kilat soalnya sibuk sama urusan sekolah ...Oke Happy Reading minna-sann!**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _「いかないで」_

•

 _ **Chapter 1 : Pertemuan yang tak terduga**_

•

Sinar mentari mulai menyinari bangunan- bangunan pencakar langit di kota Tokyo, menyelinap ke setiap sudut pejuru rumah melewati jendela-jendela yang masih tertutup gordeng termasuk juga ke salah satu kamar yang bernuansa kalem. Cahaya mulai menyelesap melalui gordeng jendelanya dan berakhir mengganggu tidur seorang pemuda berambut hijau lumut yang sedang begelung di balutan selimut putih tebal, karena terusik oleh cahaya tersebut pemuda itu menggerang kecil dan akhirnya membuka matanya secara sempurna dan terlihatlah pupil warna yang sama dengan surai sang pemilik. Mata itu menerawang seolah ada yang kurang di dalam dirinya.

Ah...sejak kepergiannya pemuda itu -Midorima Shintarou- lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bangun paginya dengan melamun, dia merindukan tawa cerahnya di pagi hari, suara tawa yang bagai melodi indah yang membangunkannya di pagi hari. Midorima tau ini sudah terlalu lama baginya untuk terus memikirkan orang itu, itu kejadian masa lalu ia seharusnya bergerak maju tapi takdir berkata lain walau usianya sudah menginjak kepala dua tetap saja ia tak bisa lepas dari bayang- bayang orang yang ia cintai bahkan untuk mencari pengganti dirinya -Orang yang ia Cintai- begitu sulit ia terlalu terkungkung pada masa mau bagaimana lagi ia tetap menjalani kehidupannya.

Menjadi Dokter spesialis Kanker dan menyibukan diri agar tak terlalu mengingat masa lalunya tapi sepertinya itu hal sia- sia semakin ia menyibukan diri semakin ia tenggelam dalam bayangan masa lalunya, sulit memang tapi itulah kehidupan selalu berkaitan dengan masa lalu dan masa depan. Setelah puas melamun Midorima bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke Rumah Sakit. Midorima adalah Seoarang Dokter Spesialis kanker di Midorima Hospital di rumah sakit warisan Kenapa dirinya mengambil Spesialis kanker, hatinya begitu perih dan merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena kenangan pahit yang ia alami. Bahkan pada saat itu ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, pada akhirnya ia hanya diam membisu dan terpaku pada kejadian yang ia alami. Kejadian yang telah merenggut orang yang Midorima sayangi, orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Ia tak ingat terakhir kali bertemu dengannya , tak pernah ingat kapan ia merasakan kehangatan dan cerewetannya,Ahh...Ia sangat merindukan sosok itu.

Mata hitamnya yang tajam, rambut hitamnya yang lembut dan indah saat tertiup angin, Kecerewetannya, candaannya, segala hal tentangnya aku merindukannya. Jika memang dikehendaki bisakan ia bertemu kembali dengannya lagi, membenahi segala sesuatu kesalahannya. Ingin ia bertindak tidak egois dan lebih mementikan dirinya ah...saat itu aku belum dewasa masih tak mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Andai waktu berputar berbalik aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya sesuai perasaanku. Namun aku tahu itu tak akan bisa.

Ah...Aku tak ingat kapan dan dimana kita bertemu oh...benar saat itu bunga sakura baru saja berguguran. Ya...saat itu adalah Musim semi pertama saat kita baru saja memulai tahun ajaran baru. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa saat mengingat pertemuan kita yang penuh adu argumen yang tak penting. Ah...aku merindukanmu Takao.

•

•

•

 _[Flashback on]_

DENG...DONG...DENG...DONG...

[Di mohon kepada peserta didik tahun ajaran baru, dimohon Pada jam 9 memasuki ]

DENG...DONG...DENG...DONG...

Musim semi tiba, hari baru untuk siswi maupun siswa menengah atas yang telah mengganti seragam mereka. Tak ada perbedaan mencolok dari awal setiap sekolah, pengenalan club terbaru menjadi pemandangan yang tak asing. Ntah itu Club Volly, Renang, Sastra, Music, Basket dan lainnya menggema di halaman sekolah.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, pemuda bersurai Hijau lumut keluar dengan buku tebal ditangannya dan sebuah boneka kelinci kecil di tangan satunya, ia bersiap untuk masuk ke sekolah barunya. Berada tak jauh darinya, pria paruh baya yang senantiasa menemaninya setiap hari terlihat menunduk hormat.

"Arigatou, Takahiro-san. Cukup sampai disin saja, dan nanti aku akan pulang sendiri"

"Tapi Midorima-sama"

"Tak apa Takahiro-san aku sudah bilang pada Tou-san dan untuk selanjutnya aku akan berangkat dan pulang sendiri" Ucap Midorima semu datar.

"Wakatta"

"Haii, Ittekimasu"

"Itterasai Midorima – sama"

Pria bersurai Hijau lumut itu mulai bergegas memasuki gerbang sekolah masih dengan buku tebal di tangan kanannya dan boneka kelinci kecil di tangan kirinya ia mengabaikan orang – orang yang membicarakan dirinya entah karena ketampanannya atau benda aneh yang di bawanya atau keduanya, Midorima tak mengabaikan orang-orang yang sibuk mempromosikan clubnya. Bukannya ia ingin bersikap sombong, hanya saja ia sudah memiliki sebuah club pilihan dan sudah pasti itu adalah Club Basket. Tanpa pikir panjang Midorima segera mencari stand club basket, Tapi di saat bersamaan ada seorang pemuda bersurai hitam belah tengah dan pipul tajam yang sewarna dengan surainya datang bersamaan.

" Apakah ini stand club basket/-Nanodayo!?" Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Midorima terkejut begitu pun pemuda itu sampai keduanya saling memandang dan si pemuda tampak terlihat sangat syok.

" Kau-...Bukannya kau adalah salah satu dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai bukan...yang dulu mengalahkan sekolahku saat winter cup...kau Midorima Shintarou Si Top Shooter asal Teiko...!" Teriak pemuda itu.

" Cih...Baka kau berisik sekali-Nanodayo...!" ucap Midorima.

" He...dasar kau itu harus tanggung jawab kau tau!" ucapnya . Dari ucapan ambigu pemuda itu dua orang penjaga stand basket membulatkan kalimat ambigu tersebut Midorima lekas menjitak kepala si pemuda tak peduli siapa dia tapi yang ia pedulikan hanya dirinya sendiri yang kini pasti harga dirinya akan hancur karena pemuda yang entah dari mana datangnya dan main tuduh tiba- tiba.

"ITTAII...KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU!" Teriak pemuda itu.

"ITU KARENA KAU MENCEMARI NAMA BAIKKU TAK INGAT SIAPA KAU ! WALAU AKU PERNAH MENGALAHKANMU ITU KAN DULU- NANODAYO!"Teriak Midorima.

"Kau menyebalkan...!" ucap pemuda itu lalu membawa selembaran kertas formulir dan mengisinya.

"Aku tak peduli-Nanodayo" jawab Midorima, ia juga membawa selembaran formulir dan mengisinya dengan cepat agar ia bisa dengan cepat pergi ke aula dan meninggalkan orang aneh itu. Sementara itu dua orang penjaga stand club tersebut hanya bisa melongo melihat calon kouhai-kouhainya beradu argumen di hadapan mereka sugguh itu membuat telinga mereka sakit. Sepertinya saat latihan mereka akan menyiapkan penyumpal telinga.

 _[ Flashback Off ]_

•

•

•

Saat itu Midorima benar-benar tak menduga ia bisa bertemu dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang ia sayangi. Mungkin ini adalah takdir yang di atas, Midorima pun tak bisa mengelak akan hal itu. Setiap hari yang Midorima jalani bersama dengannya, tanpa disadari Midorima pun memiliki perasaan kepada sosok itu. Awalnya Midorima menolak perasaan itu karena ia pikir tidak mungkin ia merasakan perasaan yang tak normal itu, ia menyatakan bahwa dirinya masih normal. Namun semakin Midorima menyangkal hal itu semakin ia terjerat pada pesonanya dan pada akhirnya Midorima menyerah dan membiarkan perasaan itu merasuk di dalam dirinya namun tanpa mau Midorima akui perasaannya kepada sosok itu. Kenapa!? Mungkin Midorima terlalu takut, takut akan balasan yang akan ia terima nanti dan pada akhirnya ia hanya memendam perasaannya pada sosok itu.

Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya siapa sosok yang Midorima Shintarou sayangi itu. Akan aku jelaskan!, Ia adalah pemuda yang periang, yang selalu tertawa setiap saat, Cengiran dan juga Lelucon yang selalu ia buat selalu bisa membuat Midorima Shintarou bersemu maupun marah. Dia adalah Takao Kazunari pemuda yang memiliki mata hawk eyes itu mampu mengambil seluruh atensi dunia Midorima Shintarou.

Tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya, Midorima tersadar bahwa ia harus pergi ke Rumah Sakit kemungkinan banyak pasien yang menunggunya, para perawat pun mungkin akan mecari-cari keberadaannya yang hilang ah bukan tapi belum datang. Midorima mengambil jas dokternya, kunci mobil dan tak lupa ponselnya dan bergegas ke garasi setelah ia mengunci seluruh pintu rumahnya. Ah...pekerjaan sebagai dokter menyita seluruh waktu Midorima terkadang membuatnya tak tidur dan menghasilkan kantong hitam di bawah matanya. Tapi saat ini tak seburuk kondisinya saat itu, Ya saat Midorima harus mengetahui hal pahit dari Takao sampai ia tak pernah tidur dan membuatnya mengalami insomia.

Terkadang ia berfikir kenapa pemuda berisik semacam Takao bisa membuatnya mengalihkan dunianya bahkan orientasi seksualnya. Memang ya Cinta itu tak mengenal gender! tapi semakin mengingat tentang dirinya Midorima pun semakin melayang ke kenangan masa lalunya saat itu.

•

•

•

 _[Flashback On]_

Pada awalnya Midorima sangat yakin jika selama 3 tahun kedepan ia tak akan mendapatkan satu teman 'pun. Selalu mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat dan melayangkan tatapan sinis pada orang disekitar bahkan melempar perkataan super tajam cukup membuat orang-orang melangkah mundur darinya.

Entah mengapa sekarang Midorima merasa sangat merindukan 6 manusia pelangi yang selalu menemaninya semasa SMP dulu –abaikan tingkah ajaib mereka dan tak jarang kurang ajar itu. Sungguh Midorima sangat jengkel saat mengingat kelakuan ajaib dan kurang ajar 6 sohibnya itu rasanya ingin mengubur mereka hidup-hidup tapi ia bukan Akashi yang bisa melakukan semaunya dengan gunting keramatnya. Hah...Ia masih ingat ketika mengatakan hal yang keramat bagi Akashi sehingga nyawanya hampir melayang saat itu oleh gunting yang di lempar saat itu, dan Ia berjanji tak akan mengatakan pendek lagi pada Akashi.

Namun ternyata perkiraan Midorima meleset jauh. Karena ternyata ada seorang pemuda bersurai raven belah tengah dengan senyuman sejuta watt –sungguh, Midorima merasa matanya menjadi sakit karena senyuman si pemuda yang sangat menyilaukan datang menghampirinya dan tiba-tiba meneriakinya. Sungguh Midorima kesal ia hanya ingin mendaftar pada club basket namun ia datang dan sialnya menuduh-nuduhnya. Dan lagi saat pertama masuk club ternyata Midorima bertemu dengannya kembali, dengan ceringarannya yang sumpah membuatku mual saat melihatnya. Namun dengan santainya ia mengajakku berkenalan.

"Yo! Namaku Takao Kazunari! Salam kenal! Kau pasti Midorima Shintarou 'kan? Senang bertemu denganmu! Ah...kau masih ingat aku kan ituloh...waktu di stand club basket dan kau menjitakku...!"

"Kau! dan kenapa kau tau namaku juga apalagi saat itu kau seenaknya menjukku dan berteriak padaku , nanodayo?"

"Tentu saja seluruh pemain basket mengetahui dirimu, apalagi kita juga sekelas. Jadi tentu saja aku tahu namamu. Dan lagi kau kan pernah mengalahkan SMP ku saat winter club saat itu jadi saat aku bertemu denganmu saat itu aku sedikit marah hehehe..."

—Oh. Midorima baru sadar jika ia Sekelas dengan orang seheboh ini. Sangking acuhnya ia tak tau akan fakta itu.

"Hmp."

"Eh, yang kau pegang itu apa? Aku melihat kau terus membawanya."

"Ini adalah plester tangan. Lucky Itemku dari Oha-asa,nanodayo."

"Pfffttt.. Kau percaya pada ramalan? Dan apa-apaan dengan logat bicaramu itu? Sungguh lucu, pfft.. nanodayo.. pfft.. HAHAHAHA KAU LUCU SEKALIII...!" Sungguh Midorima jengkel apalagi tawanya itu membuatnya berfikir jika saat ia latihan sepertinya harus menyiapkan penyumbat telinga. Ingin sekali Midorima melempar Takao dari atas gedung sekolah.

"Tch,"

"Ne, Midorima-kun. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu! Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik!"

". . . . ." Midorima diam dengan mata sedikit melebar. Menatap tak percaya pada seseorang yang kini menampilkan cengiran lebar diwajahnya.

'Teman.. baik?'

"Midorima?" Takao merasa sedikit aneh juga saat dipandangi dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Hn."

Satu kalimat sederhana namun berarti banyak bagi Midorima. Tanpa sadar Midorima mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis. Merasa sedikit –ya, Midorima tekankan hanya SEDIKIT tertarik dengan pemuda dihadapannya.

—Dan sebenarnya Midorima juga baru menyadari, jika pemuda di hadapannya ini ternyata sangat manis dan sedikit jengkel. Tapi tak ada yang tau, jika di lubuk hati terdalam Midorima, ia merasa sedikit bersyukur karena pertemuannya dengan Takao.

 _[Flashback Off]_

•

•

•

"Ah...Dokter Midorima!"ucap seorang perawat.

"Hn...Ada apa, nanodayo!?"

"Ada pasien yang harus di tangani dokter"

"Apa keluhannya"

"Pasien mengalami mimisan hebat sampai pingsan, kami menduga itu gejala kanker, hasil CT scannya belum keluar!"

"Baik aku akan ke sana"

Midorima bergegas menuju ICU ada nyawa yang harus di selamatkan ia tak ingin kejadian saat itu kejadian yang mengharuskan nyawa Takao tak selamat,Ia seharusnya menuruti kata hatinya tapi demi Takao ia mengabaikan kata hatinya dan berakhir kehilangan dia tuk selamanya. Andai waktu berulang kembali maka aku tak akan mengabaikan waktu bersamanya seandainya aku bisa bersamanya lagi maka aku akan menjaganya sampai akhir hayatku.

•

•

•

 _ **"As long as my heart is still beating, I want to protect you**_

 _ **That's enough of a reason for me to live**_

 _ **As we count the same tear over and over again,**_

 _ **We will understand each other a little more"**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _A/N : Yakkkkk...Fic ini gaje...Feel angstnya belom kerasa Sekarang karena ini belom klimaks ceritanya...Kemungkinan Chapter berikutnya yaitu full flashback dari keseharian Midorima dan Takao saat di Shuuntoku kayaknya di chapter berikutnya angstnya kerasa...siapkan tisu aja yaaaa...makasih ya yang sudah meriview fic aku...luv luv_

 _ **[ JANGAN LUPA RIVIEWWWWWWWNYAAAA READER TACHIIII ]**_

 _ **SALAM CINTA**_

 _ **Rinsa Unuka12**_


	3. Chapter 2: I Love you,Thank's,I'm happy

_**Ikanaide**_ _ **「いかないで」**_

 _ **Author : Rinsa Unuka12**_

 _ **Kuroko no basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Pair : MidoTaka**_

 _ **Genre : Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort,Tragedy**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Setiap detik waktu yang ku jalani bersamamu, setiap kepingan kenangan yang kita ciptakan bersama, setiap kehangatan kasing sayang yang kau berikan padaku walau tak terucap dalam kata-kata. Namun semua seperti kepingan bunga tidur yang layu, seolah-olah akan mati kapan saja. Kau meninggalkanku tanpa aku menginginkannya, hanya sendirian. Kini ku hanya sendiri tanpamu, ku ingin mengucapkan satu kalimat yang tak bisa ku ucapkan saat itu." Ikanaide...Takao...Onegai!".**_

 _ **Warning : If you not like shounen-ai or yaoi you can clik back for now, Typo, And sad content.**_

 _ **A/N : Readers tachi nunggu ya ni kelajutannya...Duh author benar benar sibuk di tahun ini mana kuota habis,kuota cinta juga habis (?) Eh...tapi author bener sibuk mulai dari nyiapin acara sekolah so author ini osis hahaha...dan author mengalami MUZIBAH (Musim Ujian Bah) lah? sampai dengan Author harus nyari map rapot yang ilang padahal ada di guru, Ah Author ini kayaknya punya syndrom ingatan pendek jadi kayaknya Author butuh note buat nulis sesuatu yang penting biar gak kelupaan. Trus pas bagi rapot nilai nya gak memuaskan author gak naik rangking 2 masih mentok di 3 #Bhaks. Dan pas liburan Author malah Down wkwkwk...Author demam cuma sehari sih tapi pusingnya lama klo liat layar komputer ato hp pusing gila. yap jadi dengan segala kengaretan author dan kesibukannya author minta maaf dan ini kelajutannya. Saya peringatkan bahwa di chapter ini full flashback dan cerita di sini bersetting setelah winter ...HAPPY READING READERS TACHIII.**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **REGARDS,**_

 _ **RINSA UNUKA12**_

 _ **「いかないで」**_

 _ **Chapter 2 : "I love you, Thank's, I'm happy"**_

•

•

•

Hidup Midorima tak selamanya sama seperti yang ia pikirkan terkadang hal-hal yang dihindarinya malah mendekatinya. Seperti bertemu bahkan dekat dengan sosok orang yang tak pernah ia pikirkan, ya...Bergabung dan bertemu dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai bukanlah hal yang ia pernah pikirkan bahkan sedikit terbesit untuk dekat dengan mereka pun tak pernah, mungkin salah satu anggota Kisedai -Akashi Seijuurou- pernah Midorima kenal tapi itu pun hanya formalitas semata. Ia tak pernah berpikir tentang orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Midorima terlalu Apatis akan keadaan sekitarnya. Membuatnya terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan apatis. Dan ketika ia bertemu dengan orang yang tak pernah ia kendendaki pikirannya menjadi kacau namun ada sedikit rasa senang karena hal itu. Rasanya seperti menyusun ribuan potongan puzzel tiga dimensi yang berbentuk rumit. Bahkan sebelum Midorima masuk SMP ia tak pernah kira ia akan memiliki teman satu orang pun atau sahabat karib. Pikiran Midorima akan sosok teman itu terlalu naif, ia berpikir ia hanya akan dimamfaatkan saja karena ia adalah seorang dari keluarga terpandang dan pintar. Karena pemikiran Midorima itu ia membenci sosok teman yang hanya memamfaatkannya saja. Namun pikirannya itu salah semenjak ia bergabung dengan Kiseki no Sedai, semua pikiran paranoid akan seperti apa sosok teman akan semua hal di lingkungan masyarakat semua berubah tergantikan dengan hal indah dan manis saat itu. Berada dalam anggota String pertama dalam basket dan bertemu Kisedai bukanlah kehendak Midoima, tapi Midorima bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mereka walaupun sipat mereka menyebalkan dan memiliki tingkah ajaib yang tak jarang membuat Midorima frustasi.

Tapi tanpa di sadari dirinya mulai berubah teman-temannya pun mulai berubah kecuali Kuroko Tetsuya yang termasuk korban dari perubahan mereka termasuk Midorima. Semua mulai runyam akibat keegoisan teman-temannya mulai bersaing satu sama lain dan saling menjatuhkan tanpa dipikirkan berapa banyak orang yang tersakiti oleh mereka dan juga tak peduli berapa keras Kuroko menyadarkan mereka dari lingkup keegoisan. Sekali lagi semua yang tidak di kehendaki Midorima terjadi ia kembali tak memiliki teman satu orang pun. Namun karena satu hal membuat Midorima sedikit tercekat saat itu ia bertemu dengan Kuroko di sebuah cafe di akhir tahun sebelum masuj musim ajaran baru. Midorima dan Kuroko memang tidak terlalu dekat, mungkin Midorimalah yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, namun apa yang di ucapkannya menyadarkan dirinya.

"Midorima-kun...?"

"Ada apa,nanodayo!"

"Tidak!Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu saja, Ahh...aku tau kita tak terlalu dekat, tapi kau pasti mengerti akan keadaan saat ini kan!?"

"Tentu saja nanodayo, lalu!"

"Aku hanya ingin kalian berubah seperti dulu lagi tapi..."

"Jika kau ingin kami berubah ,apa cara mu untuk merubahnya nanodayo!"

"Aku tak peduli apapun caranya kalian teman-temanku kalian orang berharga bagiku jadi untuk kalian aku akan merubah kalian semua walau aku yang harus tersakiti. Karena aku yakin jauh dalam lubuk kalian tidak menginginkan keadaan hal ini jadi aku sudah bertekad untuk merubah kalian semua"

Dari awal Midorima memang tak menginginkan hal ini, ia mencoba berubah dengan kekuatannya sendiri namun ia tak bisa, tapi apa yang di katakan Kuroko membuatnya tercekat ia tersadar akan arti teman sebenarnya. Ia merasa perdebatan batinnya mulai terasa keegoisan terus ingin berusaha menguasai Midorima dan berakhir ia bersikap acuh kembali dan mulai tak menerima masukan dari orang lain. Sampai Midorima bertemu dengannya. Sosok itu dia berbeda menghadapi sipat dan kelakuan Midorima yang begitu acuh pada orang lain tapi dia tetap saja berpegang teguh pada apa yang di lakukannya Midorima terpukau akan semangatnya itu, senyuman manis yang selalu dia berikan padanya walau terkadang membuat Midorima jengkel tapi dia adalah obat penenang hati Midorima sampai timbul perasaan dihati Midorima yang bagaikan bejuta-juta kupu-kupu yang bersiap keluar dari hatinya ketika ia bersamanya, Midorima tau ini tabu tapi ia mencintainya walau yang ia cintai adalah pemuda sekalipun Midorima tetap mencintainya tapi apa dayanya keegoisan Midorima tetap menguasai tubuhnya menolak kehendak yang seharusnya ia lakukan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa bersikap kebalikan dari keinginannya ketika Midorima bersamanya , dia tau bahwa itu bukan hal yang Midorima magsud dia tau semua isi hatinya dia tersenyum lalu tertawa bahagia Midorima pun ikut tersenyum disampingnya menikmati hari yang berlalu dengan bahagia setidaknya itu cara Midorima untuk terus bersamanya. Ya untuk bersama Takao Kazunari pemuda periang yang telah berhasil mencuri hati Midorima. Setidaknya itu yang bisa Midorima lakukan untuk membahagiankan orang yang ia cintai.

•

•

•

Tokyo, Shuuntoku at 06 ; 30.

Suasana pagi itu sangatlah damai dan tentram di kota Tokyo. Kota besar yang masih hijau itu tampak menenangkan pagi ini apalagi sebelumnya di meriahkan karena ada ajang kompetisi basket winter cup yang membuat warga Tokyo antusias dan berbondong-bondong hanya untuk melihat ajang tahunan bergengsi tersebut. Di pagi hari senin ini suasana cukup ramai mungkin tak terlalu ramai karena beberapa orang berlalu lalang di jalan , baik menggunakan sepeda, kendaraan ataupun berjalan kaki. Mereka sibuk untuk bersiap-siap di minggu yang baru ini memenuhi minggu ini dengan keringat dan juga rasa stress yang menggunung lalu di akhir pekan mereka membuang semua itu sesaat dan memulai lagi terus begitu sampai siklus berhenti.

Dan kegiatan menguras banyak tenaga dan batin itu termasuk di sekolah favorite di Tokyo ini. SMA Shuuntoku dengan segala fasilitas lengkap, bangunan megah berlantai empat , daerah yang luas, kedisiplinan yang tinggi dan juga para pengajar yang terdidik dan Prefesional. Di sekolah ini memiliki beberapa peraturan ketat yang harus di patuhi semua murid di Shuuntoku, misalnya tiga puluh menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai gerbang sekolah akan di tutup. Dan yang datang terlambat tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk. Atau masuk tapi , tak diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Tujuannya agar proses mengajar dan belajar tak terganggu akibat murid yang telat masuk. Selain itu peraturan ini sering di gunakan bagi murid untuk mengerjakan tugas rumah di sekolah atau mungkin menyalinnya. Entahlah biar mereka melakukan sesukanya. Itu sebabnya untuk mengisi waktu kosong ini biasanya para siswa menggunakannya sesuka hati mereka. Asalkan tidak menggagu kenyamanan orang lain itu bukan masalah. Namun beda halnya denngan kedua pemuda ini mereka malah saling mengusik atau lebih tepatnya satu pemuda yang bersurai hitam gagak sedang mengusik ketenangan temannya yang bersurai hijau lumut.

"Hoi...Shinnnn-channnn...yang kau bawa itu lucky itemmu lagi ya pptthhh... tapi kok lucu ya hihihi...bando kelinci...apa kau yakin akan memakainya selama pelajaran berlangsung...Hahahaha...!" ucap pemuda surai gagak Takao Kazunari.

"Diam...Bakao ini lucky itemku hari ini aku sempat dikira membelikan hadiah untuk adik atau pacarku karna membeli bando ini nanodayo!" uncap si pemida surai hijau lumut, Midorima Shintarou.

"Oh hey..hey tenang dan lagi untuk apa kau mempercayai ramalan Oha-asa ini bukan zamannya kau tau...dan lagi kau memang punya pacarkan...hihihi!" ucap Takao.

"Pacar! kau bercanda mana ada aku punya pacar Bakaoo...!" Geram Midorima. Sepertinya ia agak emosi mendengarnya.

"Ayolah Aku kan Pacarmu...Hyaaa...Shin-channnn...Ampunnn...oke aku tak akan begitu lagi Shinnn-channnn...Huaaaaa...berhenti Geliiii...Ahhnn-" ucap Takao dan langsung di hadiahi sebuah helitikan maut dari Midorima.

"Suruh siapa kau mengerjaiku nanodayo...!?" ucap Midorima masih menggelitiki Takao.

"Midorima Hentikan aku lelah...hah...hah...!" ucap Takao terengah-engah pada akhirnya Midorima berhenti menggelitiki Takao, untungnya saat kejadian itu hanya sedikit murid di kelas itu jadi tak begitu banyak yang menyaksikan adegan mesra Midorima dan Takao itu.

"Baiklah...kau ini selalu membuatku kesal tau Bakao jangan kau ulang lagi nanodayo!"ucap Midorima.

"Iya..iya Shin-chan bawel...Tapi kau tau aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu Shin-chan...!"

"Apa itu nanodayo!"

"Daisuki Shin-chan!" ucap Takao lalu berlalu pergi keluar kelas, suaranya tak begitu keras namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Midorima.

Seketika Midorima membulatkan matanya semburat tipis menghiasi pipinya walau tak terlalu ketara tapi ini mengejutkannya. Bukannya ia tak menyukai Takao tapi justru ia sangat menyukainya tapi bingung untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada ia juga ragu jika perkataan tadi hanyalah lelucon mengingat Takao adalah pemuda periang yang sering bergurau.

Di tempat lain Takao berlari dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya dalam hatinya sesekali ia merutuk kenapa ia mengucapkannya mengutarakan perasaannya. Takao berpikir mana mungkin Midorima akan membalas perasaannya mahluk dingin nan Tsundere itu pasti masih normal masih menyukai semangka gantung tapi ia tak tahan ia mencintai Midorima tapi ia malu mungkin Midorima akan menganggap hal tadi adalah lelucon belaka dan semua akan kembali ke awal. Wajah Takao benar-benar merah padam sekarang ia malu. Tanpa di sadari keduanya cinta tumbuh tanpa tau mereka saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain dan lebih memilih memendam perasaan mereka sendiri.

•

•

•

Di sebuah taman belakang sekolah Shuuntoku yang areanya cukup luas namun sepi pengunjung walau begitu taman ini masih terawat dengan baik. Jarang sekali siswa yang mendatangi taman ini selain jaraknya cukup jauh tapi juga mereka terlalu malas untuk kesana. Namun seorang pemuda bersurai hitam gagak berdiam disana sambil bernyanyi sebuah lagu yang sangat merdu untuk didengar.

 _*In the world that you were in_

 _I could have laughed, evermore_

 _But you forever resented_

 _The future that you saw_

 _Your voice, and your warmth,_

 _Even your attitude_

 _Everything that you loved..._

 _Along the tracks of red_

 _At a town near the sea_

 _The two both lied together_

 _Whispering "I'm happy"_

 _Hands clasped together_

 _Never separating_

 _As the glow of the sun_

 _Shone upon their faces*_

 _(_ - _Orange_ \- _Vocaloid_ - _)_

Alunan lagu lembut dilantunkan pemuda bernama takao itu suaranya menyiratkan kegelisahan yang mendalam entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya tapi sungguh jika memang di teliti lebih detail ada sirat kesedihan dalam lagu yang bernuansa meriah itu walau begitu tak menutup kemungkinan lagu tersebut adalah lagu yang menyiratkan kesedihan hatinya.

 _*Takao POV*_

Sebenarnya apa yang aku rasakan ini hatiku terus tak tenang jika belum mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Shin-chan padaku apa dia sama mencintaiku atau malah membenciku jika ia memang tau bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Mencintai sesosok yang ber gender sama denganku, aku tau ini tabu tapi ini aku tak bisa menolaknya. Ini terasa seperti kubus angka yang telah di tentukan tanpa kita halnya seperti perasaan yang di sebut cinta ini. Sepertinya memang menyenangkan, tapi apa benar segala sesuatu yang menyenangkan hanya delusi pikiran semata. Sesungguhnya hal itu berkebalikan dari realita yang ...bukankah terkadang aku berpikir untuk melupakan seseorang yang ku sayangi! Tapi aku tak bisa melupakan Shin-chan bahkan untuk melupakannya saja aku tak akan bisa. Walaupun iya, tetap saja jauh dari lubuk hatiku sebenarnya meraungkan bahwa aku masih ingin bersamanya. Walau terkadang aku pasti akan menampik fakta bahwa aku masih mencintainya, tapi itulah manusia tak luput dari perubahan emosi dan hal itu di perlukan agar kubus angka itu tetap bergulir dan bisa menentukan perjalanan dunia bukan tentang apa yang harus ini adalah kesinambungan antara Dunia,Keegoisan dan Cinta. Sungguh rumit tapi itu benar adanya. Andai saja aku tak terjebak dalam alur berbelit ini, dan sekarang kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas pasti saat ini Shin-chan Sedang mencariku! tapi kepalaku sakit. Tak apa aaku masih bisa.

 _*Takao POV end*_

Ini sudah setengah jam semenjak bel masuk berbunyi tapi Takao belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Midorima takut ia ketiduran disuatu tempat, bukan ia khawatir pada Takao tapi ia khawatir pada guru yang masuk nanti jika nanti ia yang di tanyai kemana hilangnya keberadaan temannya itu atau mungkin keduanya. Hal itu mungkin-mungkin saja bagi Midorima yang notabenenya seorang penggila Oha-asa yang menganut Tsundere akut jadi wajar jika jalan pikiran dan perasaannya berbelit-belit.

GRAAKKK...

Suara pintu kelas terbuka membuat lamunan Midorima buyar dan dengan cepat mengalihkan atensinya terbukti sekarang kepala bermahkota hijau lumut itu bergerak ke arah datangnya suara. Dan disana terlihat Takao dengan muka sedikit pucat Midorima berpikir kenapa dengan Takao apa karena hal tadi ia frustasi lalu meminum atau makan sesuatu yang tidak jelas atau mungkin hal lain. Oke Midorima sekarang terlalu paranoid akan keadaan Takao saat ini, dan lagi dari pada muncul alibi-alibi negatif tentang keadaan Takao lebih baik Midorima bertanya sendiri kepada si empunya.

" Hoi...Takao kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu kau tau kau hilang selama setengah jam, nanodayo!" tanya Midorima.

"Ouhhh...jadi Shin-chan mengkhawatirkanku ya...ihhh Shin-chan perhatian banget manis deh...!" jawab Takao. Oke lupakan tentang keadaannya itu Midorima kesal sepertinya tak berguna juga untuk bertanya soal kondisinya jika jawabannya hanyalah lelucon semata.

"Bukannya begitu, nanodayo...Kau ini pergi terlalu lama sedangkan bel masuk sudah berbunyi daritadi jika guru yang masuk menanyakan keberadaanmu padaku dan aku tidak tau aku bisa repot, nanodayo...!" jawab Midorima.

"Baiklah-baiklah maafkan aku...aku tak pergi jauh kok Shin-chan. Hanya pergi ketaman belakang sekolah menenangkan diri lalu kemari lagi" ucap Takao.

"Hah? Taman belakang sekolah itu jauh, nanodayo dan untuk apa kau repot-repot pergi sejauh itu. Kau tau mukamu pucat kenapa, nanodayo!?" tanya Midorima lagi.

"Hah? pucat... Aku tak kenapa-kenapa kok Shin-chan mungkin kau terlalu perhatian padaku jadi kau ingin bermodus mengatakan mukaku pucat iyakan Shinn-channn...!" Jawab Takao dengan diselingi tawa dan berhasil di beri hadiah berupa gelitikan lagi. Sampai-

"Hentikan Kalian kalau memang kalian ingin berlovely dovely ria. Lebih baik kalian keluar dari kelas saya...!"

"Ahahaha...Maaf Sensei!" jawab keduanya dengan muka campur aduk.

"Baik...kalian duduk! Semua buka halaman 31 tentang Relativitas!" perintah Sang Guru. Pada akhirnya mereka semua termasuk Midorima dan Takao menghabiskan waktu di sekolah mereka dengan prosea belajar dan mengajar.

•

•

•

"Ahhhhhh...Akhirnya selesai juga aku capek sekali!" ucap Takao sambil merentangkan tangannya kedepan.

"Jika kau capek lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, nanodayo!" saut Midorima.

"Baiklah ayooo...!"

Sore itu menjadi penutup hari bagi keduanya, mereka pulang dengan gerobak yang selalu di bawa Takao dengan Midorima duduk di belakangnya. Sore itu menjadi sore yang menyenangkan kenapa, karena bias matahari sore mengiringi jalan mereka walau mereka saling diam tapi mereka berkutat dengan jalan pikiran mereka masing-masing berfikir untuk mencoba membuka pembicaraan walau dengan hasil nihil. Keduanya memilih menikmati suasana dengan diam. Namun sepertinya Takao merencanakan sesuatu terlihat dengan di keluarkannya protes dari Midorima.

" Oyy...Takao bukannya ini rute jalan pulang kita nanodayo!?"

"Sudahlah Shin-chan nikmati saja perjalanannya aku ingin membawamu ke sebuah tempat yang sangat menarik"

"Kemana?! Bukannya aku penasaran nanodayo, cuma waktuku untuk mengerjakan tugas bisa habus nanti nanodayo!"

"Shin-chan selalu saja Tsundere" ucap Takao dengan diselingi cekikikan.

"Aku tidak tsundere nanodayo!"

"Iya...Iya Shin-chan terserah apa katamu!"

"Cepatlah Takao! Aku ingin segera pulang! nanodayo"

"Kau ini cuek sekali ya Shin-chan. Tapi apa kau tau Orang yang kelihatan paling cuek sebenarnya adalah orang yang paling peduli, kurasa Shin-chan juga begitu hehehe...maka dari itu aku menyukai Shin-chan. Ah apa yang ku katakan ini. lagi pula kau menganggapnya leluconkan, Hahaha...jadi lupakan saja ya Shin-chan" Ucap Takao terdengar sedikit perubahan nada bicara disana.

 _*Midorima POV*_

"Kau ini cuek sekali ya Shin-chan. Tapi apa kau tau Orang yang kelihatan paling cuek sebenarnya adalah orang yang paling peduli, kurasa Shin-chan juga begitu hehehe...maka dari itu aku menyukai Shin-chan. Ah apa yang ku katakan ini. lagi pula kau menganggapnya leluconkan, Hahaha...jadi lupakan saja ya Shin-chan"

DEG...

Ah...perasaan apa ini kenapa sakit sekali. Aku seolah ingin berkata bahwa aku juga sama-sama menyukainya. Tapi lidahku sangat kelu. Aku tak suka ini Takao raut wajahnya berubah. Kenapa, dia terlihat begitu sedih aku ingin memeluknya. Tapi kenapa seluruh tindakanku tertahan aku tak bisa melalukan apa yang aku pikirkan. Ayolah Takao bantu aku kumohon jangan perliihatkan raut wajah itu tersenyumlah. Takao!

 _*Midorima PoV end*_

Ucapan yang di katakan Takao membuat Midorima semakin larut dalam pikirannya. Sebenarnya jauh dalam hatinya sangat ingin menyuarakan protes yang terus mengganjal di pikirannya, namun apa yang bisa di lakukan Midorima ia terlalu egois memendam perasaannya sendiri pada akhirnya orang lain pun tak tau apa magsud dirinya. Sampai suara Takao membunyarkan pikirannya.

"Shin-chan kita sudah sampai! Kau lihat sekeliling penuh dengan hamparan bunga matahari yang sangat banyak. Menakjubkan bukan ladang bunga matahari ini tempat yang aku temukan saat aku kecil dulu. Kau senangkan!?" Ucap Takao girang.

"..."

" Shin-chan...Shin-chan...hey kau kesambet ya Shin-channnn...!" melihat Midorima terdiam dengan mata membulat membuat Takao berteriak untuk memanggilnya.

" Ah...ada apa nanodayo!?"

"Che...kau sengaja membuatku kesal ya aku dari tadi berceloteh kau tak mendengarkannya. Padahal aku melakukan ini karenamu. Karena Aku mencintaimu Shin-chan." Lirih Takao.

"Daisuki yo Bakao...!"

"Ehh...A-a-aapa tadi kau bilang" ucap Takao terlihat jelas mukanya yang merah padam begitu pun Midorima walau tak begitu ketara.

"Tak ada pengulangan Bakao!"

" Shin-chan kau seriuskan tadi. K-ka-kau tak bercandakan tadi kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya!?" tanya Takao ragu.

" Memangnya aku pernah bercanda sepertimu!nanodayo!"

"AHHH...SHIN-CHAN DAISUKI..." teriak Takao seraya memeluk erat Midorima. Midorima pun tak sungkan untuk membalas pelukan Takao.

"Kau seperti anak kecil Takao! Tapi aku senang sepertinya hatiku lega dengan mengatakan hal ini" ucap Midorima dengan suara lembut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di puncuk kepala Takao menyesap setiap inci aroma rambut Takao.

"Walau aku sudah dewasa bukan berarti aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti anak kecil Shin-chan. Menjadi dewasa berarti melindungi jiwa anak kecil di dalam hatimu! dan kini aku memiliki pelindung diriku. Aishiteru Shin-chan!" ucap Takao lalu mencium pipi Midorima dan berlari menuju ladang bunga Matahari yang di terpa cahaya mayahari sore dengan Midorima mengerjar Takao menuju ladang bunga itu.

Pada akhirnya keduanya mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikiran dan hati mereka. Di antara ribuan bunga matahari yang di terpa cahaya mentari sore menjadikan hal itu saksi bisu dari hangatnya kasih sayang yang mereka curahkan. Walau dunia menganggap itu hal tabu tapi apa yang bisa di perbuat cinta bukanlah hal yang bisa di gangu gugat apapun kastamu, rupa bahkan gendermu jika kau memiliki rasa cinta itu dunia pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa , Orang bilang 'Cinta itu Buta' kurasa perdefinisian ini bisa menjabarkan apa yang mereka rasakan. Dan juga jika memang kau jatuh cinta terhadap seseorang bukan berarti kau tak akan mendapat masalah sama sekali, memang cinta itu manis namun jika terlalu manis kepahitan yang akan terasa jadi oleh karena itu saling memahami dan menerima perlu jika kau ingin terus bersama orang yang kau cintai.

•

•

•

"Boku no shinzou ga ne, tomaru koro ni wa ne

Kitto kono yo wo ne, mankitsu shi owatteiru to omou'n da...

Yarinokoshita koto, nannimo nai kurai

Kimi no tonari de sa, waraitsuzuketeitai to omou'n da"*

Suara nyanyian terdengar dari sebelah timur ladang bunga matahari suara lembut yang berasal dari pemuda bersurai hitam . Berdiri sambil menatap mentari terbenam dengan wajah tersenyum lembut walau sedikit terlihat pucat.

"Kono mune ga myaku utsu uchi wa kimi wo mada mamotteitai

Ikiru imi nante sore de ii no (ii no)

Mou hitotsu, mou hitotsutte onaji namida wo kazoete

Bokura wa mata otagai wo shiru'n da

Takanaru kodou ga tsutaeteku

Kasanaru oto to nagareru omoi wo

Mou hanasanai to yakusoku shiyou

Itsudemo kimi ga samishikunai you ni..."*

Suara lain yang berasal dari belakang pemuda bersurai hitam itu ikut menyambungkan lagu dari pemuda bersurai hitam, yang kini ikut bersuara adalah pemuda bersurai hijau . menyanyikan lagu dengan senyuman dan juga sirat khawatir kepada pemuda bersurai hitam.

"Shin-chan...!"

" Jangan khawatir Takao aku akan selalu berada di sisimu selalu bersamamu melindungimu walau nyawa taruhannya,nanodayo!"ucap Midorima seraya memeluk Takao dari belakang.

"Arigatou nee~ Shin-chan...!"

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini. Ditemani matahari yang memancarkan sinar orange lembut yang menerpa mereka berdua diantara bunga-bunga matahari yang bermekaran. Saling memberi kasih sayang dalam kebisuan. Mereka hanya dua insan yang ingin saling menjaga dan menyayangi. Namun, jika Tuhan telah bertitah jika mereka tidak akan bisa bersama maka apa yang bisa mereka berdua lakukan selain menerima dengan lapang dada takdir yang di berikan oleh yang di atas. Hidup di dunia ini bukan lah sekadar kebetulan jika memang begitu berati 'Ketika singularitas berkembang membentuk dimensi ruang-waktu maka itu penyebabnya cuma"Kebetulan". Senyawa organik prekursor kehidupan pun mungkin terbentuk karena petir dan radiasi "Kebetulan" menyambar sup primodial. Maka oleh karena itu dunia ini bukan terbentuk dari kebetulan yang terjadi tapi dari takdir yang telah ditentukan dan tidak semata-mata terjadi begitu saja pati di balik itu ada yang terjadi segala sesuatunya datang dari sesuatu yang sebelumnya terjadi begitu pun mereka berdua jika memang mereka tidak bisa bersama maka ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari yang bisa saja lebih baik dari pada hal ini.

•

•

•

"Takao ayo kita pulang sekarang!nanodayo!"

"Ugh...iya!" ucap Takao lirih lalu tiba-tiba limbung. Jika Midorima tidak sigap menangkapnya mungkin Takao kini telah bersentuhan dengan tanah.

"Takao kau tak apa-apa!? Oh Astaga wajahmu pucat sekali kau kenapa Takao...!" ucap Midorima panik.

"Aku baik-baik saja Shin-chan...Ugh!" Tiba-tiba darah mengalir dari hidung Takao membuat Midorima panik bukan kepalang. Dengan segera Midorima mengangkat Takao ala bridal style.

"Astaga Takao hidungmu...Kau kenapa Takao?...Bertahanlah aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit..!"

"A..Aku tak apa S-shin-chan...ugh" ucap Takao dan pada Akhirnya pingsan.

"Takao...Takao bangun...Takao!"

Hari ini, Midorima merasakan perasaan manis yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Dan juga perasaan pahit yang dulu pernah ia rasakan juga walaupun rasanya ini lebih pahit dibanding saat hanya ingin bersama orang yang ia cintai. Terus bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat mempercayaimu dan selalu disisimu, bagi Midorima itu adalah rasa yang tak ternilai. Midorima akan menggenggam erat Takao. Itu pasti. Apapun yang ter jadi ia akan lakukan demi Takao.

 _"Saat musim pulai berguguran, dekaplah ikatan yang rapuh"_

 _"Dekaplah itu dengan sangat erat agar tak menghilang"_

 _"Tak mampu bergerak dari beban, Kata-kata yang di pegang"_

 _"Ku terjatuh dalam mimpi yang begitu hangat,Saat terbangun kau sudah tiada"_

 _"Ku ikat sosok yang sangatku sayang itu,warna jingga yang lembut tlah bertebaran"_

 _"Betapa pedihnya terukir dalam hatiku, Bertebarlah trus bertebar"_

 _(Hirari-Hirari ~ )_

 _ **Tsuzuku - To be Continue**_

A/N : Ampunn...jangan timpuk Author pake ban(?) oke niatnya sih mau namatin ni fic sekarang tapi karena ceritanya jadi makin panjang and klimaksmya malah jadi di undur. So...Sorry for that because Author very confused for this story...wkwkwk tapi tenang Author usahakan upted kilat buat chapter berikutnya. Chapter depan Masih Full Flashback...karena Author juga hobbynya selain ngegambar baca and nulis fic author hobby flashback kenangan sama An- eh mantan wkwkwk...mantan Author cuma 1 kok suer pacaran sekali udah...wkwkwk...(curcol) pokoknya maaf klo Readers- tachi semua kecewa akan ceritanya saat ini udah upted lama fell Angstnya kurang kerasa lagi malah banyak lagunya fufufu...#tibuk batako... Jadi dengan segala kegajean dan kegaringan Author. Author mau bilang HOUNTOU NI GOMENASAIII...~ Semoga readers-tachi maafin kesalahan Author gila ini. Ngomong-ngomong ficnya berasa Song fic banyak lagunya tapi pas kok lagunya lagu sedih semua ini list nya.

~Orange-Vocaloid(Miku) tapi coba denger yang versi Nico-nico chorus.(yang liriknya bahasa ingrris. Sengaja pake inggris soalnya biar yambung)

~ Heart Rate #0822/Shinpakusu #0822 - Miku .Lagu ini juga di jadiin MV MidoTaka sedih banget judul MVnya Sad future for Takao author sampe nangis.(yang liriknya jepang)

~ Hirari-Hirari- Miku. Lagu ini enak di denger tapi artinya nyesek jadi author tulis Indonesianya aja.

Woke kayaknya Miku semua yang nyanyi tapi author denger versi beda akhir kata...

MOHON RIPIUNYAA...READERS-TACHIII

Regadrs,

Rinsa Unuka12


End file.
